Redemption
by Andromakhe
Summary: AU in light of "Clone Wars" info. In my opinion, killing the Emperor isn't enough to say Anakin won the right to become a Force ghost. Anakin finds his afterlife isn't easy. No excuses here. But maybe he can learn in death what he failed to learn in life and thereby achieve true freedom.
1. Condemnation

Disclaimer: Characters and situations property of LucasFilm, Jude Watson, etc. No monetary gain and no intent to steal.

Spoilers for all the movies and Jedi Apprentice up to _The Day of Reckoning._

Anakin Skywalker didn't know what he expected death to feel like, but he was sure he hadn't expected to feel safe. Relieved, even. Wrapped in the Force, he thought he could stay wherever he was and finally be at peace. Except he couldn't. Something was missing. He was alone. He couldn't remember ever being alone, now that he thought about it. Sure, he had moments, but he had always been connected to someone. Maybe this wasn't such a good situation after all. Or maybe he had simply arrived at a place where people didn't congregate.

He reached out with the Force, trying to see if he could find his mother or Padme. He didn't find them, but did sense Obi-Wan and Yoda. On the one hand, he wondered why they seemed to be ignoring him. On the other hand, he found he didn't want to face them. They'd probably reprimand him, anyway.

He found he could move just by thinking it, so he carried on searching for his original targets. He decided to search Tatooine first, assuming his mother would still be there. He didn't find her, but did find Tusken raiders, which had him scurrying off planet as quickly as possible. He studiously ignored the reasons for his fear.

Naboo was the next likely suspect, so off he went to Padme's lakeside home. There, he found them both, and he smiled happily. He leapt toward them and held out his arms, but when they froze and then began to retreat slowly, he faltered.

Padme and Shmi glanced at each other anxiously and stepped toward each other protectively. Shmi even put an arm around Padme reassuringly.

"Ani?" whispered his mother uncertainly.

"Of course. It's good to see you. Don't you recognize me?"

"Well...Actually..." Shmi hesitated.

Padme met Anakin's gaze sadly. "No. We don't. We haven't for a long time now."

"But...I still love you both."

Padme blinked. "You can look me in the eye and tell me that after you nearly killed me? After you used the Force in a way the Jedi would never have approved?"

"SO you're taking Obi-Wan's side? He's the one who-"

"I cannot believe you!" Padme stared at Anakin, horrified. "After all he's done for us, for you, you still hold him responsible for your error in judgment?"

"He wouldn't let me reach my full potential."

"Your..." Padme's eyes widened, then filled with tears. "Obi-Wan did want you to achieve great things. But somehow, I don't think he defines potential in terms of Force sensitivity."

"And that's just it. He didn't allow me to use the Force to the extent I was capable of."

"No. He didn't allow you to use it for evil."

"If he's so great, why didn't you marry him?"

Padme sighed. "Now you're just being unreasonable. But what else is new? All I know is that you aren't the person I fell in love with."

"Padme." Anakin looked lost, confused. He looked at his mother and saw disappointment in her eyes.

Anakin sighed and turned away. Where could he go now? He realized suddenly that he didn't have very many friends. He never saw the point, honestly. People envied or feared him; some admired him. This was useful. But to have company merely because one enjoyed it? It only complicated matters later.

Now that he thought about it, even Luke had been ashamed of him. Denial, disgust, horror were all there. It broke Luke's heart that he had been sired by someone so cruel.

Anakin had no other choice. It was the Jedi or no one.


	2. Interrogation

Anakin paused some distance from the Jedi Temple and surveyed it for a long moment. He felt a mix of relief and remorse. He couldn't say he'd felt at home there, but he now knew that destroying the Order had been a monumental mistake. By that act, he'd bound himself to the Emperor, ruined his life, and lost everyone he loved.

He approached the building and stood outside the door, suddenly uncertain he should even be there. But before he could change his mind, he felt a familiar presence and saw a clawed hand beckoning him inside. He found himself obeying automatically. They walked in silence until they arrived at a room with a view of gardens. It was clearly a meeting room, with a table and chairs around it. Indeed, it was the same room in which the fate of the Skywalker twins was decided, and Yoda and Obi-Wan's exile began. Yoda took a seat and motioned for Anakin to do the same. Anakin once more found he could not refuse.

"So," Yoda rasped, "arrived you have in the Force. To the Jedi have you returned?"

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'll be on my way."

"Not so fast, Knight Skywalker." Yoda extended a hand in case Anakin tried to move.

"I...I don't think I'm a Jedi. I don't think I ever was."

"Hmmm." Yoda's ears drooped slightly. "A hard road the Jedi way is. Understand this you did not. Too much passion, too much pride you had."

Anakin frowned, but stayed silent.

"If Jedi you are not, why then here are you?"

"I...wonder how Qui-Gon is."

"Well Master Jinn is, especially now that Obi-Wan returned to him is."

Anakin didn't miss the correction. His frown deepened. "I should have been Master Jinn's Padawan. If only Obi-Wan had saved him."

Yoda shook his head in disapproval. "Obi-Wan's fault that was not. No one a different ending wished for more than him."

"Well, it's his fault my mother was killed. I kept telling him I was seeing her dying. He wouldn't believe me; thought my visions were nothing!"

Yoda sighed. "Heard you, Obi-Wan did. But unreliable visions can be. And think, do not, that Master Jinn differently would have chosen. Missions or your training more important would have been."

"But Qui-Gon knew her, knew how much I loved her. Obi-Wan never met her."

"A Jedi, Qui-Gon is. Lives in the moment, he does. Worry about maybes, he does not."

Anakin found he could not dispute that.

"Obi-Wan could have had the decency to kill me on Mustafar. Instead, he tortured me, took my lightsaber as a trophy, yet said he loved me. If he'd cared, he would have ended my life and freed me from bondage."

Yoda's ears drooped again, so low they were almost flat. "Kill you, he could not. Proof it is that love you he did. Begged to fight your Master, he did. Kill his own Padawan, he could not."

"Fight the Emperor? Was he out of his mind?"

"For once, agree we do. Foolish that would have been. So my fault it is that face you, Obi-Wan did."

"There was no other choice, really. He **did **actually try to talk to me, the way he's always trying to avoid combat."

"The Jedi way it is to uphold peace."

Anakin stood to leave. "At a time like this, Obi-Wan would have recommended I meditate. I never liked to meditate, but for once, I might follow his advice."

Yoda smiled. "May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye, Master Yoda." Anakin left the room, a contemplative frown on his face.


	3. Accusation

Obi-Wan paced restlessly around the common area of the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon, frowning in agitation. Anakin had finally joined the Jedi he'd killed in the Force. Obi-Wan twisted his fingers together and sighed helplessly. He knew they'd meet again, and probably soon.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon called gently. "Come sit by me. Your pacing is making your situation worse."

Obi-wan chuckled sheepishly and glided over in acquiescence, while his Master wrapped an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "This is not going to end well, mark my words."

Qui-Gon sighed. "I've found that your bad feelings are worth keeping in mind. However, I refuse to give up hope. You taught me that as well."

"I taught you?"

"Indeed. You never gave up on me. You never gave up on Anakin, either, not while he was your Padawan. And you extended the same to Luke. I always knew you'd be a better Jedi than I."

"But you're a wonderful Jedi," Obi-Wan protested.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I never said I wasn't."

Obi-Wan laughed appreciatively, turning to embrace Qui-Gon warmly. "Thank you, Master. You always know just how to help."

Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan's cheek tenderly. "You must be brave, my little one. I know you and Anakin never quite bonded and he's volatile. But you can count on me. We're a team again."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled, eyes sliding half shut as he went into meditation. Qui-Gon lay a hand over Obi-Wan's and kept alert for Anakin's approach.

Anakin knew he probably shouldn't wander the Temple. But since when did he ever do what he should? Without consciously thinking about it, he found himself wandering down a familiar path to the quarters he used to share with Obi-Wan. He felt a restless energy he usually associated with his old Master. He stopped at the door and looked at the nameplate, JINN AND KENOBI. Jealousy rose at the sight, but before he could make another move, the door hissed open. Anakin froze.

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured softly.

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin thoughtfully, then waved a hand as Yoda had done. "We just keep running into each other, don't we? Well, you may as well come inside." He stepped aside politely and waited.

Anakin stepped into the quarters and headed for an armchair arranged across from the couch. He noted a mat in the middle of the floor and scoffed inwardly. He shouldn't have been surprised.

Obi-Wan shut the door and turned toward Anakin. "I was right, you know. You really were the death of me." He gave a sad chuckle.

"You and many others. But don't expect an apology."

"Of course not." A note of bitterness was in Obi-Wan's tone. "It's always someone **else's **fault, isn't it?"

Anakin bristled. "Given that you tortured and lied to me, you ought to be grateful I killed you quickly!"

"I...What?" Obi-Wan stared at Anakin incredulously. "I thought...I thought after you arrived here...I guess I gave you too much credit. Again."

"Oh, so you conveniently forgot Mustafar, is that it? As for credit, you never gave me any credit."

"I didn't lie to you on Mustafar. And I've always regretted leaving you by that volcano."

"Oh, because the galaxy would have been better off without me? Thought you should have killed me after the fact but it was too late because the Emperor had saved me? If you loved me, you'd have put me out of my misery!"

Obi-Wan was stunned speechless. What Anakin said had indeed crossed his mind, but ultimately, he was grateful he hadn't killed Anakin because he could look Luke straight in the face without falling apart. "My mission had indeed been to kill you. But when it came time to actually do it, I couldn't. The guild would have driven me mad. I could have killed you without anger, as the Jedi way dictates, but the cost to myself was just too high. In the end, there was Padme and your little ones to think of as well. Whether or not you believe I loved you does not change the fact that I did."

"If you loved me, you'd have listened to me when I said my mother was dying. It's your fault I couldn't save her."

Obi-Wan sighed. "When you became a Jedi, you were supposed to let go of that attachment. Do you think you're the only one who has lost people to misfortune?"

"The way you lost Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan blinked, then flinched, nodding mutely. Waves of comfort and reassurance flowed to him through his bond to Qui-Gon, and he sent back acknowledgement and gratitude.

"Qui-Gon should have trained me. He **wanted **to. You felt you **had **to."

"Somehow," Obi-Wan said quietly, "I think the end result would have been the same. The Jedi way was just...well...not your style."

"Qui-Gon appreciated my potential and understood my hatred for rules."

"You were an amazing Jedi, when you acted like one. But slowly and surely, you strayed further and further toward the Dark Side. I saw it but you didn't respect me enough to obey me. And I didn't trust you enough to expect you to obey. It's no wonder we never quite worked. You probably would have obeyed Qui-Gon at first, but eventually, I suspect it would have broken down. You would have tired of the Jedi wisdom, or Qui-Gon would have missed what you were becoming and simply not tried to stop you because he wasn't aware he should."

"So you're saying Qui-Gon's stupid?"

"Um..." Obi-Wan chuckled, genuinely this time. "Not quite. But I've known him longer than you have, and that unfortunately includes having to acknowledge he's not perfect. And before you say it, I'm not saying I am. It's just a fact that he sees only the good in people. This has the side effect of making him shortsighted at times."

Obi-Wan whispered, _Sorry, Master. _

Qui-Gon chuckled ruefully. _You're only speaking the truth._

"I thought you loved Qui-Gon," Anakin said accusingly.

"I do. Very much. I'd have gladly taken his place on Darth Maul's staff if he'd let me catch up instead of widening the distance between us."

"Wait. What? You never told me about that."

"You never asked," Obi-Wan nodded decisively.

"So...Qui-Gon's recklessness killed him?"

"You have the **gall **to blame Qui-Gon for his own death? It's Maul's fault Qui-Gon died, if we have to blame someone."

"Hmmm, that's acceptable."

Obi-Wan suppressed a derisive snort.

"How can you speak badly of Qui-Gon if you love him?"

"Just because I see him for who he is doesn't mean I don't love him. If anything, it probably means I love him more. If I didn't care, I wouldn't know him so well."

Anakin shook his head in confusion. "I still blame you for Mustafar and my mother's death. I'm sure if I'd gotten there sooner, I could have saved her."

"I'll bet that if we'd gone to Tatooine at the time you started to have your visions, your mother would have been happy and healthy. And then you might not have been there when she died. What's the point of debating this? It happened the way it happened."

"Sometimes you can be so cold."

"Me? **Cold?** Says the person who admitted he was the death of me and countless others. And what about Padme? Still blame me for her so-called betrayal?"

Anakin leapt up and glared down at Obi-Wan furiously. "Do you know she takes your side over mine?"

"So she's your enemy now? Why is it always about sides for you?"

Anakin's face contorted in rage. "You made me kill her!"

"But you didn't kill her. If I hadn't gotten you to let go of her in time, you would have. Not that it mattered in the end."

"I didn't kill her?"

"Well...Not physically. But you did kill her. At the moment she found out you turned."

Anakin dropped back onto the chair, bowing his head. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and felt remorse and grief taking the place of Anakin's previous wrath. "Obi-Wan," Anakin said in a small voice, "she doesn't love me anymore."

"Doesn't love you? I'm skeptical. You can't just stop loving someone. Unless they change so drastically that they're not recognizable. And even then, hope often remains."

"There's no hope for someone who's changed," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips thoughtfully. "It's been my experience that there is always hope that someone will change. Whether they change, however, is up to the individual."

"Ever the diplomat," Anakin chuckled.

"What can I say? I was trained well."

"You did a good job with Luke. I have to admit that."

"Did you just compliment me?" Obi-Wan grinned teasingly.

"Hey, it's happened before."

"It's still a surprise."

A friendly pause.

"Might I make a suggestion?" came a quiet baritone from a doorway.

Anakin blinked in surprise and glanced toward the room, noting it used to be Obi-Wan's.

"Hello, Master." Obi-Wan smiled happily.

"Padawan." Anakin heard the pure affection in the tone and watched as Qui-Gon lay a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and sat beside him. The jealousy returned, but this time, there was also regret that Obi-Wan had something Anakin couldn't quite inspire.

Qui-Gon met Anakin's gaze steadily. "I suggest you try talking to Luke. I am not certain if you can get him to hear you, but if you have managed to merge all but your consciousness with the Force, it is quite possible."

"I'd like to get to know him."

"He's definitely your son," said Obi-Wan with a grin.

"Do you mean that in a good or bad way?"

"Um...Both, I suppose." Obi-Wan grimaced awkwardly.

"You even know Luke better than I do. Do you know Padme this well also?"

"I didn't train Padme. She was a friend, but she was always more connected with you."

Anakin looked at Qui-Gon. "I'll see what I can do about Luke."

Qui-Gon nodded, then made his way to the mat on the floor, motioning to Obi-Wan to join him.

Anakin recognized a dismissal when he saw one. He and Obi-Wan walked to the door.

"May the Force be with you. I sincerely hope you can patch things up with Padme."

"Thank you." Anakin was surprised to find he actually meant it.

"I'd...uh...be interested in hearing about how things go with Luke as well."

"No promises you're hearing anything from me, but since Luke is your Padawan, you could of course ask him."

Obi-Wan nodded amicably. "Fair enough."

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon got to his feet with a low, "May the Force be with you" and Obi-Wan retreated toward him. It was the last thing Anakin saw before turning away and walking through the door.


	4. Revelation

Luke sat somberly staring off into space, thinking about the man he knew only briefly as his father. Anakin may have become Vader, but as far as Luke was concerned, Vader was not his father. He would not, could not, accept that someone so sadistic was connected with him. He chuckled harshly at the thought that he'd once wished he'd known his father and then the bitter irony when that knowledge was finally granted.

He found himself wishing Obi-Wan had been his father. There was someone he would have been proud to brag about. Though if he were being honest, Obi-Wan had been as much of a role model as his uncle. Maybe even more, because he had always felt drawn to Obi-Wan in a way he could not explain until he became a Jedi. Was Obi-Wan somewhere in the Force, finally happy and at peace? Was he proud to have trained Luke? It struck Luke that Obi-Wan looked pleased to be joining the Force, more happy than he'd ever looked all the years he'd been acquainted with him. Was his life then such a burden? Luke was not a Sith, and vengeance was definitely a path to the Dark Side, but he couldn't help wanting Vader - Anakin - to know the grief he inflicted on Obi-Wan.

"Ben," Luke called plaintively, "how could he do that? How could Anakin betray you? You said Vader betrayed Anakin. You never told me Anakin did something worse."

"And what was I to tell you? That though I loved your father, he didn't reciprocate the feeling? That your father was a great Jedi, but also a very angry young man? That ultimately, the Jedi way just didn't suit him? Are you noticing a pattern, Luke?"

"Truth depends largely on point of view," he murmured sadly. "I just don't understand how anyone could feel differently about you than I do."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "If you haven't already guessed, 'complicated' doesn't even begin to cover Anakin and I. And perhaps, after you hear what I have to say, you'll feel differently about me, too."

Luke raised quizzical eyebrows at his mentor.

Obi-Wan appeared in his spectral form, but at the age he was when he'd dueled Vader the first time. "Truth may indeed be linked to perspective, but some facts have physical evidence that must be accounted for. Your horror concerning Vader is of course justified, but you may conclude that your love for me is...well...a lie. Our relationship, you know, has its basis in half-truths."

Luke frowned thoughtfully. "All I can think of is what we already went over. Unless you mean your alias, Ben. But that was necessary. The Empire was hunting and killing every Jedi it could find."

"Well, I could tell you that while Master Yoda did indeed train me, my true Master was a Knight you've never met."

Luke shrugged. "Was he a good Master? And hey, Yoda trained me, too, but I feel more of a bond with you."

"I could not imagine my life without Qui-Gon. He was..." Obi-Wan paused to collect himself. "We didn't always understand each other, but our love was, is, enduring. He is incredibly compassionate, patient, and calm."

"He sounds like you," Luke smiled shyly.

Obi-Wan chuckled affectionately. "I think that is the best compliment I've ever gotten. I was not always this way."

"Yes, but you learned, as I have," Luke nodded. "That's what's important, isn't it? No ignorance; there is knowledge."

Obi-Wan stared at Luke, grinning, and Luke felt a surge of pride directed at him through a connection he was aware of, but hadn't fully learned to use. Or rather, hadn't learned to use consciously.

"May I ask why you didn't mention Qui-Gon before?"

"He did not seem relevant to you. In any case, he was killed long ago, by another Sith lord."

"What?" Luke's eyes widened in surprise. "There was another one before Vader? And what happened to that one? Is he still alive somewhere?"

"I killed him. Like you, I saw my Master struck down. I went into a rage at first. But in the end, the Dark Side could not have me."

Luke gasped. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It is all right. It was long ago." But Obi-Wan's tone was grave. "But getting back to you and I. I don't want our relationship to be based in lies. To that end, I have a confession. I...I tortured your father."

"Wha-What?" Luke looked disbelieving.

Obi-wan glanced away and lowered his head. "The Jedi...We were all but destroyed. The Temple was burned. As you pointed out earlier, those of us who remained were fugitives. The Jedi at the Temple were savagely cut down. Even younglings. Surveillance footage showed the culprit. You can guess the Sith were involved. So I was sent to track your father and ultimately kill him."

Luke looked appalled. "I...I wasn't aware that the Empire was actually trying to finish what it started. No wonder you stayed on Tatooine. If you tortured my father, I can kind of understand why. Yes, it's not something to be proud of, but you were probably furious."

Obi-Wan shook his head firmly. "No, no. You have it wrong. I tracked Anakin to Mustafar. It is a place with active volcanoes. By this point, Anakin and I were technically enemies. He had completely renounced us. But I...I just felt that I'd lost my Padawan, my apprentice."

Luke nodded solemnly and waited.

"Since diplomacy failed, there was no choice left but to duel. As a Jedi, I knew what I had to do. But as a person, I couldn't follow through. Eventually, there came a point where Anakin tried to leap at me and didn't make it. My saber swept and somehow, I had managed to sever all his limbs except the prosthetic arm. To this day, I'm not quite sure how that happened. He landed near a lava flow and caught fire. He was done for and I should have killed him, but all I could do was lament the little boy I'd trained. So I picked up your father's lightsaber and left him there, burning alive."

Luke stared at Obi-Wan, betrayed. "Why did you tell me this? I think I preferred your twisted truth. If you'd just killed Vader, my aunt and uncle would still be alive most likely. Alderaan would still exist. Though the Jedi might still have been enemies of the state and I would probably have never learned to use the Force."

"And if I'd killed Vader, Anakin would have died a Sith and ironically, I wouldn't be your friend now. Not to mention I'd have violated the Code and taken my first step to the Dark Side. Most likely, I'd have lived in exile elsewhere, since I'd have been unable to look at you."

"And I'd have grown up with no one who understood my gift. You know, that was the hardest thing for me. I sometimes knew if someone was hurt or could call objects to me just because I wanted them. This frightened me at first. As I got used to it, I began to appreciate the advantages, but my aunt and uncle couldn't explain how I could do these things and I think my uncle hated the Force. And whenever I was near you, the Force felt more controlled, more like a friend than some fickle entity that rippled and came and went unpredictably. And there was always the sense that I knew you, even before I called you Ben. Leia said she remembers our mother."

"Padme." Obi-Wan nodded. "She was a good woman and an excellent judge of character. She and I were quite loyal to the Old Republic. When Anakin turned, it broke her heart. She could no longer deny that he was lost to her. She and I both came to that realization almost at the same moment. Negotiations stalled, you see."

Luke met Obi-Wan's eyes and reached out tentatively with the Force to search his feelings. Once again, Luke felt them through the connection he shared with him. Regret was the principal emotion. "It's clear you feel badly about leaving my father burning. It's also clear you thought highly of my mother, maybe even was her friend. If you agreed with her, did you get along well? Was she another reason you couldn't outright kill my father?"

"Luke, your wisdom astounds me. When I was sent to kill your father, I had intended to be a Jedi and do what I had to. I spoke to Padme to see about his location, and though she didn't tell me where Anakin was, I knew she knew. I tagged along secretly and saw her at the moment she understood he was gone. Essentially, Luke, I didn't kill your father because I couldn't live with myself if I had. I would have become a traitor to Padme; my training; my Master; you and Leia; and from my perspective, Anakin himself."

Luke was silent. "I...I think I actually understand. I would do everything I could not to kill my fellow Rebels. With Han and Leia especially, I'd have a tough time being logical and saying they're a menace to society and ought to be blasted. I certainly couldn't be the one to do it if there was no other way."

Obi-Wan looked somewhat relieved. "Luke, I'll abide by whatever you decide. If you don't wish contact from me, I'll respect it. I just needed you to know the entire truth, needed to reassure myself that I still know how to distinguish truth. Because Ben wasn't me in the same way Vader was not Anakin."

"No. You and Ben were both good people."

"I think Ben was a better person than Obi-Wan."

"But I still like Obi-Wan. You came here determined to risk losing me because you couldn't abide me not knowing who you really are. Maybe my perspective is different now, but I still respect and love you and would still want you for a father if that could be."

"Luke," Obi-Wan hissed in a choked whisper. "Thank you. So much. I don't know if Anakin will ever forgive me, but it means a lot that you do. You...You are as close to a son as I'll ever get."

Luke smiled. "I'm a Jedi Knight now. Thank you for training me, and would you let Yoda know as well?"

"Of course. You've become a fine Jedi. You honor your training. And me."

Luke bowed respectfully and Obi-Wan returned the gesture. "Will we talk again?"

"I believe so. Perhaps I'll even bring Qui-Gon. I'm sure he'd want to meet you. And possibly embarrass me and ruin any admiration you might have for me." Obi-Wan winked and grinned.

Luke laughed good-naturedly. "I'd like to meet the Master you love so much."

"Remember, the Force is always with you."

Luke nodded. "May the Force remain with you."

Obi-Wan waved and vanished, and Luke lost himself in lightsaber and Force exercises.


	5. Realization

Anakin watched from a little way off as Luke performed his training routines. Obi-Wan really had done well with him, even ensuring that Luke maintained his combat skill in peacetime. Qui-Gon had said that since he'd managed to retain his identity, it meant a part of him was still on Luke's plane of existence and he could probably talk to him. Luke balanced on his hands, then pushed off the ground and landed on his feet, the Force moving with him. He mopped his brow and knelt in preparation for the mental exercises. His heartbeat calmed and his mind quieted. And then he heard a voice he couldn't place.

"Very impressive, my son."

_Son? _Luke wondered. He thought of Obi-Wan, but that definitely wasn't his voice. "Father?" he queried uncertainly.

"Hello, Luke."

"Hey, you can talk to me, too? That's incredible. Will I be able to talk to people when I merge with the Force?"

"I...I'm not sure. I don't know how Obi-Wan has managed it. But I heard about this from the Emperor."

Luke grimaced. "How could you join someone like that? Didn't you know he was evil? Didn't you care?"

"Did I care? What does that have to do with anything?"

**"What? **What do you mean, what does that have to do with anything? What you became, what you did in his service, and none of that matters to you?"

"I...Well..." Anakin sighed. "I hate what I did. I feel badly for having done it. But serving the Emperor was the only choice I had."

"No. Maybe Obi-Wan could have turned you back, helped you to be a Jedi again. Or Yoda."

"It's not that simple. I very much doubt Obi-Wan would have wanted anything to do with me when I turned. Even if by some miracle he believed me, I don't think it would have worked in the end. I was too far gone and hated him, hated what he stood for, hated the Jedi. On top of that, you don't just accept a Sith's offer of apprenticeship and then expect to be able to walk away. No. You become a slave - property. I learned too late what a mistake I made in leaving the Jedi. I'd thought that when I left Tatooine and was freed, I was done with slavery. But then I called Obi-Wan 'Master' and there were all these policies and procedures to follow. And Obi-Wan's Master, the Jedi that convinced me to go with him, was killed, and so was my mother. And I blamed Obi-Wan and by extension, the Jedi and their Code. Obi-Wan didn't care about me as a person; he was only concerned that I behaved in accordance with the Code. Yet, I had been able to betray the Jedi and not be killed. The Emperor would have shown no such consideration."

"The Code is important. Discipline is important. You seem to hate rules. But you can't be a proper Jedi if you don't abide by at least the spirit of the Code. It was Obi-Wan's job to train you. Maybe he was just trying to do so and saw your disobedience as a weakness at best and dangerous at worst. Sometimes, you just have to obey. There's no time to ask questions or get an explanation. Other lives can also depend on plans people have made that there was no time to brief everyone on. You can't blame him if he couldn't train you successfully if you weren't meeting him halfway. As for my grandmother and Obi-Wan's Master, Obi-Wan didn't kill either of them so I fail to see how either death is his fault."

Anakin snarled before he could quite stop himself. "So you take Obi-Wan's side, too, just like Padme? He's turned **you **against me, too?"

Luke blinked, then blinked again. "Turned me against you? So what? Just because I don't agree with your interpretation of Obi-Wan's behavior, I'm suddenly not on your side? Do you even realize how immature you sound? For your information, Obi-Wan did no such thing. When I asked him about you, he said you were a great pilot, a great warrior, and a good friend and Jedi. But judging by all you've just said, I'm thinking he lied to me, at least about the friendship. Or it was only one-sided and it was the truth from his point of view but not yours. No, Father, he tried to give me reasons to be proud of you. Unfortunately, he's failed. I'm ashamed of you."

Anakin tried to feel angry about this, but it was too late. Luke's words had struck true. Once again, he was wrong about Obi-Wan.

Luke was still on a roll. "Oh, now you're paying attention, are you? Then listen. You said you were wrong to leave the Jedi because it made you a slave again. I confess I don't really understand that, never having been a slave. But did you ever stop to think about what else happened when you left the Jedi? No, probably not, since you don't have a good grasp on anything unless it affects you. Well, I'll tell you how it affected me.

"First off, I was orphaned. You were as good as dead and Padme died soon after we were born. If you hadn't helped the Emperor destroy the only people who had any wherewithal to be a threat, maybe I'd have grown up around other Force-sensitives or at least Leia and I could have grown up together if it was decided we had to be hidden. As it was, my uncle and aunt didn't understand the Force and couldn't really help me if I saw frightening visions or accidentally broke something because I got angry and threw it across the room without precisely meaning to. My uncle saw the Force as a nuisance for that particular reason and my aunt thought it was akin to a disability. She tried to convince my uncle to let Obi-Wan teach me to control my gift to prevent strange occurrences and mishaps, but he had none of it. Because of Uncle Owen, Obi-Wan had to limit his contact with me, though I seem to remember his Force signature way back, more as a feeling than a solid memory. Leia remembers our mother as kind but sad. And that is how I remember Obi-Wan. His smiles were always sad and his eyes never laughed. He liked me, but inevitably, I caused him pain because of my connection to you. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be who I am now. If not for the Jedi, I'd have given in to the Dark Side and perpetuated your reign of destruction. And because you left the Jedi, Leia's homeworld, Alderaan, is obliterated and both our adopted families are in the Force. No one was Force-sensitive so there's no chance we can talk to them again until we, too, move on. Oh yeah, and Leia and I had to grow up under the tyranny of the Empire. Old Republic? It's not even a memory for me. And now, there isn't really any government. And if you hadn't left the Jedi, there would have been no Empire to fight, no need to duel you and lose a hand, no near death experience with Dark Side energy. Obi-Wan might even still be alive. And you as well."

Anakin sat speechless. He thought he'd felt guilt before, but he realized that Luke blamed him the way he blamed Obi-Wan for so long. He'd never considered how hard Luke's life had been, and particularly consigning him to Tatooine of all places. He found he appreciated Obi-Wan's dedication to looking out for Luke, strong enough that it compelled him to live there as well. And he realized if he had not turned, there would have been no need to even be on that Force-forsaken prison. Anakin jolted. It was Obi-Wan's prison, too.

But just before he gave in completely to the remorse, he remembered that Obi-Wan had left him to die. But he looked at Luke and realized that he hadn't been able to let the Emperor kill him. It would have been as good as him killing Luke with his own hands. Maybe...Maybe Obi-Wan simply couldn't bring himself to kill a brother, a Padawan it was his duty to protect.

Anakin sighed wearily. "I owe Obi-Wan my life and my servitude. I didn't understand before. The Emperor courted me with false promises and flattery. Obi-Wan had only been trying to keep me safe. He knew all too well I was susceptible to charm, to power. But I mistook his boundaries for a way to control me, to keep me weak and unable to choose my own path. If he'd wanted to imprison me, he'd have bound me to him as the Emperor had. The Jedi way felt like slavery to me. But Obi-Wan had given me as much freedom as his position would allow. He'd have given me more if he'd trusted me more, but since I disobeyed him at every turn, he could not trust me enough. Would it give him any satisfaction to know that I can no longer blame him for my destruction of the only people who cared for me?"

"Obi-Wan is compassionate. I don't think 'satisfaction' is the right word. But he might appreciate you telling him what you just told me."

"I'll talk to him."

Luke got to his feet. "I'm a Jedi Knight now. Facing you I think was my test to become one. See if I could resist the Dark Side and all. Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but it's something I've been working hard for."

"Obi-Wan did a wonderful job training you. You remind me a great deal of him. Your mother is probably very proud of you. For what it's worth, I am as well."

Luke nodded soberly. "I hope Obi-Wan accepts what you offer. Don't get angry if he doesn't. It's up to him what he does with your truth."

"Of course, Master," Anakin intoned, a touch sarcastically.

Luke looked away sheepishly. "Sorry."

Anakin bowed his head ruefully. "No. It's reasonable to think I'll mess up the reconciliation. Obi-Wan had said love doesn't mean being blind to faults. It means seeing them and still caring. It will be up to him, I assure you."

Luke smiled. "May the Force be with you both."

Anakin hesitated. "Congratulations on your Knighthood. Until we meet again."


	6. Reconciliation

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leapt and whirled as they defended each other against random balls of light that disintegrated when a lightsaber passed through. Obi-Wan reveled in the unity he felt with his Master at such times and the joy the combat elicited in both Knights. This was one of the few times Obi-Wan truly lived in the moment, simply doing what was called for at any second and trusting that Qui-Gon was looking out for him. Obi-Wan felt an answering certainty from his Master. With a triumphant whoop, Obi-Wan disabled the last ball and they deactivated their weapons. Exhilaration coursed through him and Obi-Wan saw satisfaction in Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Is that what I've been missing?" asked a quiet voice from the stands. "You two looked like one person. Even in the Force, it was hard to distinguish you."

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "I only really have such a connection with Qui-Gon. I can work very cooperatively with others if there is friendship between us, but our teamwork comes from a strong training bond."

"I suppose I never really learned to work with people," came the quiet reply. "Anyone with any intelligence didn't trust me."

"What does that say about me?" Qui-Gon put in, eyes laughing.

"Well, you and I didn't know each other well. I suppose we still don't."

"It's still not an excuse. Obi-Wan knew to be cautious of you."

"It's all right, Master," Obi-Wan murmured, laying a hand on Qui-Gon's forearm gently. "You liked him. You couldn't help not noticing."

"You have a kind heart, Padawan. I don't know what I did to deserve you sometimes."

"Master, don't say that," Obi-Wan pleaded. "It isn't like that. You know I forgave you for that...business with the Council."

Anakin winced. "I...I remember you two were so angry at each other. And I remember your shocked disbelief when Qui-Gon said he wanted me as a Padawan. And then you ended up having to train me. Oh Force! No wonder you hated me!"

"I never hated you, Anakin. You frustrated me, hurt me, killed me...But I never hated you."

Qui-Gon spoke up. "Anakin, do you know why Obi-Wan trained you, when all along he was against the idea?"

"No. Obi-Wan just promised I'd be a Jedi."

"Yes, Padawan. You have a very gentle heart." Qui-Gon nodded firmly to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned away awkwardly. _Don't tell him._

Qui-Gon shook his head. _It's important he understands this about you. _"Obi-Wan trained you because I asked him to. It was my dying wish, so he could not refuse."

Anakin looked shocked. "I really **don't **know you."

"No. It would seem you don't. But that's excusable. Your lack of knowledge about Obi-Wan is troubling."

"No. I spoke to Luke. He gave me quite a lecture." Anakin moved to stand in front of Obi-Wan, then knelt before him, head lowered submissively.

Obi-Wan blinked down at him. "Anakin? What are you doing?"

"Obi-Wan, I want to thank you for taking such good care of Luke. He says I have you to thank for the man he is, and I believe it. He's a lot like you. You said such kind things about me. I see now it's the same reason you never told me about Qui-Gon asking you to train me."

Obi-Wan made to say something, but Anakin held up a hand.

"Please let me finish. I also want to apologize. I misinterpreted you, wrongfully accused you, and I've been made to understand that my turning and destruction of the Jedi affected not just me but everyone connected with me. I caused you much anguish, and all because you made the mistake of thinking me incapable of being so evil. You...You don't have to accept what I say. I just want you to know I owe you loyalty. And the business on Mustafar? Don't worry about it. I think you couldn't kill me, just like I couldn't allow Sidious to kill Luke."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, then closed it again, staring at Anakin in outright astonishment. Slowly, he knelt down to Anakin's level and felt Qui-Gon move to sit beside them. "Anakin," he whispered hoarsely, "Luke was a joy to train and to watch grow up. I'm very proud of him. He advanced so quickly in the Jedi way, despite my not being able to train him completely. As to your apology, I appreciate it more than I can say."

Anakin nodded his acknowledgement, then got up and took a seat on a bench. Obi-Wan sat beside him and Qui-Gon sat beside Obi-Wan. "Hey, Qui-Gon, you're right, you know. Obi-Wan's too good for us."

Qui-Gon chuckled and Obi-Wan shook his head frantically, looking mortified.

Three generations of Jedi sat in companionable silence until:

"Obi-Wan," Anakin called, "how did you learn to keep tabs on Luke from the Force?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's all Qui-Gon's fault." His tone was one of mock complaint.

"It's not **all **my fault. Yoda was the one who came up with the specter technique."

"Ha. True. Though we haven't figured out how to manipulate objects on the physical plane, or even if it's possible."

"It's possible," Anakin said quietly. "The Sith have done it. But...the only means I've heard of to achieve that sort of interaction are unsavory and most definitely not Light Side."

"I suppose it's something to keep working on." Obi-Wan nodded. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find a Light Side way, since you're aware of the techniques already used."

It was Anakin's turn to smile. For the first time that he could remember, he felt honest friendship from Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, would you teach me to become visible to Luke? I saw you with him earlier."

"Hmmm. This sort of thing isn't known to everyone. I suppose I'd have to get authorization from Master Yoda, since it is his discovery. But if he grants it, I'd be willing to teach you, certainly."

"That sounds fair," Anakin concurred. "By the way, I can't live here in the Temple. It was never really my home and now it is a painful reminder of my past. So if you are able to teach me, I'm afraid it'll have to be somewhere else."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Obi-Wan said airily.

"What about Naboo? Or would that be too painful because of what happened to Qui-Gon?"

"I like Naboo. Reminds me of Padme. She had integrity and a keen mind. How about I find you there if Yoda gives the okay?"

"Sounds good."

Qui-Gon addressed both Knights soberly. "It warms my heart to see you two getting along. Anakin, I always loved Obi-Wan, but it doesn't mean I always did right by him. Whether I meant to hurt him or not is irrelevant. Obi-Wan may have been reluctant to get close to you at first. It's clear you two had a fundamentally different worldview. But neither of you are to blame for the way you saw things. And again, just because Obi-Wan didn't understand you doesn't mean he didn't care for you or intend to train you properly. But he was barely a Knight himself and then he was suddenly responsible for you. He knew the path you were taking was destructive and bad for you, but he was at an impasse because you didn't uphold your end of the bargain. A Master is supposed to protect; a Padawan to obey. But that only works if the two are a true team. I am sorry to both of you. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine."

"But it's your fault we're getting along now, too," Anakin nodded. "Or Luke's. Not sure. Jury's still out on that one."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Obi-Wan became the spectacular Jedi he is in **spite **of me. And you...Well, you chose to follow advice for once." Qui-Gon chuckled.

Obi-Wan flushed. "Who are you kidding, Master? I wouldn't be a Knight at all if it weren't for you."

Qui-Gon smiled kindly at Obi-Wan. "Anyone could have given you that opportunity. You would have done well no matter who trained you."

"I'm sure, somehow, that we were meant to be. What you say about me may be true, but we became such a good team because we answered each other's deepest, truest needs. And Anakin was trained a Jedi so he could be here now and not...uh...with the Emperor."

Anakin nodded solemnly. "Indeed. It's because of your training, Obi-Wan, that any spark of conscience remained in me for Luke to awaken. Though it may not seem like it, I did absorb your lessons on the ethics of Force use. Ironically, that's probably why I got such a thrill when I disobeyed."

Obi-Wan laughed ruefully, looking pained.

"There's also the matter of Obi-Wan's mission to kill you on Mustafar. Had you been trained by somebody else, you probably would have died that day. In which case, you would have died a Sith and forever out of Luke's reach. Even if I had been able to train you, I probably would have killed you. You see, I had trained a Padawan before Obi-Wan who turned. If I had seen that you were no longer Anakin Skywalker and had turned completely, I would have - could have - rationalized my mission as something that needed to be done. I would have felt no remorse or fear of falling to the Dark Side. Because I would have known that to leave you alive would have been more trouble than it was worth."

For the second time, Anakin's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Did you know this? About Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, of course," Obi-Wan muttered testily. "Are you wondering why I didn't tell you? I suppose because I wanted you to be a Jedi because you wanted to be one. Unfortunately, I failed to see all the factors influencing your decision."

"Maybe if you'd told me, I wouldn't have turned," Anakin murmured softly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Are we going to debate something useless again?" Obi-Wan's expression twisted in grief. "No, Anakin," he said with certainty, "you would have still turned. Perhaps the revelation influences you **now, **but you are a different person now. Then, you would have simply used it to twist the knife of your betrayal and pain me further. And maybe, just maybe, that would have been enough to drive out all rational thought and plunge me into darkness."

Anakin bowed his head in acceptance and his own grief. He knew Obi-Wan was absolutely right.

"Well, fortunately, none of that happened," Obi-Wan said cheerfully.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for not killing me back then. Where there's life, there's hope, and you understood this best of all."

"Obi-Wan has ever been far-sighted. He was always cautious about making rash decisions that could have long-term or lasting consequences."

"My mother dying in my arms was the beginning of the end for me. Maybe Obi-Wan understood this better than I realized, understood that I was not as resolute as he was against the Dark Side."

"When I saw Qui-Gon run through, I nearly lost it. I did lose it for a time. But my rage nearly got me killed, and I remembered Qui-Gon said not to allow it to control my combat or I'd make mistakes. It was his first piece of advice ever to me. And so I was saved. But you are perhaps being too charitable in this case. It's as I said before; I saw your mother as an attachment, a distraction from your training. I saw no reason for you to go to her and compromise missions and that kind of thing. No hidden agendas here."

Anakin nodded. "Different priorities, I guess. I couldn't sacrifice myself for any mission."

"You had a hard time sacrificing anyone you cared about, either. You saved my life many times, even carried me on your back once. Sometimes I wonder whether you would have spared me when you were destroying the Temple, had you run into me. I know you said you hated me, but I think whatever spark of light that remained in you still acknowledged me as the Master you should have stayed with and felt a regret that we were enemies."

"It still astounds me how accurate you are concerning me. There was regret, but it was easy to shove aside when compared with my wrath. I wanted ease and comfort. With you, I felt unimportant and inadequate. I thought you wanted to fence me in, to control me, and that no matter how hard I worked, it was never good enough. Sidious...He preyed on my unhappiness, my disenchantment, my desire for admiration and power. I see now that you were trying to do your job, trying to shape me into a proper Jedi with the right traits to fulfill my obligation to help others. Pride, a wish for glory, honeyed words...All those traits had no place in a Jedi and I didn't exactly need help in that department. You were well aware of my talent and power, but what I needed was humility and patience. I wish I had seen that then. Now it's too late."

Obi-Wan lay a hand on Anakin's shoulder gently. "Better late than never. And I think you are beginning to understand me. Finally. No, you did not need to be flattered, but I should have done or said more to let you know that I acknowledged your successes. I was mistaken in thinking such actions would only fuel your arrogance. Instead, I was critical of you. If I had praised you more, you would have understood that I loved you."

"What irony," Anakin chuckled sorrowfully.

"Once again, I blame myself," Qui-Gon murmured. "Obi-Wan learned to be a Master from me, and in his early days as a Padawan, I was distant toward him and he felt uncared for and unworthy, as though I really didn't want to train him. But as we learned and grew together, I learned how to teach him but also how to show him what he meant to me. Or perhaps he learned how to interpret affection from touches and smiles and apologies."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "It is not Qui-Gon's way to be...overly demonstrative. But there is a gentleness, a deep and abiding trust, he shows to very few. Yes. I learned." Obi-Wan patted Qui-Gon's arm warmly.

"But where does that leave us?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan worriedly.

"We'll worry about that after I talk to Yoda. At any rate, I'll have to meet you again to give you his decision. Master, what is it you're so fond of saying? Something about accepting mistakes and moving on?"

Qui-Gon laughed softly. "That's right. We've been living in the past too long. Come, Padawan. Let's go home."

"May...Do I even have a right to say this?" Anakin frowned fearfully. He steeled himself and looked first at Qui-Gon, then Obi-Wan. "May the Force be with you. Master Jinn. Master."

"And you as well, Knight Skywalker," Qui-Gon murmured.

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, surprised and somewhat uncertain. "The Force has always been with you. Padawan."

Anakin frowned. "You don't want me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You misunderstand. I had thought you didn't wish to be a Jedi."

"No. I just can't be one here. Don't worry. I'll always remember what you and the Order did for me."

"Then I wish you success and happiness."

Qui-Gon turned and strode away, Obi-Wan falling into step easily and flanking him formally. Anakin watched them leave until they were out of sight, then set off for Naboo.


	7. Liberation

On his way to Naboo, Anakin called to Luke.

"Hello, Father," Luke said cheerfully. "I think it's starting to sink in that yeah, we're free! No more Empire! It just took a bit for everyone to get the news. Now we're trying to coordinate celebrations. We want them to sort of happen close together, or simultaneously. I wonder if the Force is happy."

"I...I think Obi-Wan would know better than I. But I, too, am glad the Empire has fallen."

"Obi-Wan." Luke smiled. "Did you get to talk to him? He must be pleased about this turn of events."

"That's why I'm contacting you. I did speak to him. And I don't know if he's pleased, but he did say he was proud of you and considering he aided in both the Old Republic and Rebel alliances, chances are he's quite satisfied."

"How did the talk go?"

"Well, it seems you will have to share him. I'm his Padawan again."

"But aren't you a Knight?"

"Yes. I was when I turned on the Order. But I've learned a lot from him and about him these past days. I wasn't a very good Padawan to him. So I'd like to try it again. Besides, he may have new tricks to teach me soon."

"Oh. I'm happy for you both. I think the way you and Obi-Wan ended was very sad for him, a wound that never quite healed. He told me he hadn't been able to train you properly, that Yoda would have done a better job."

Anakin sighed. "Don't listen to him. I mean, don't believe him. He trained you and look how well you've done. A Master-Padawan team requires both parties to be on the same page, at least in terms of what they want from the relationship. I didn't respect Obi-Wan, plain and simple, so I didn't learn from him. It's my fault we didn't work."

"Wow, Father. I can't believe you're the same person."

"I'm not. But hopefully, I'm a better person."

Luke nodded. "I think so. I'm...I'm proud of you."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks. Any messages for your grandmother and your mother? I'm on my way to talk to them."

"I wouldn't know what to say to them. I hope I can meet them someday, though."

"I am certain Padme is very proud of you and Leia. You fought for a democracy, a possible New Republic. She would have stood behind you all the way and wholeheartedly approved."

"That is great to know."

"I must be going. I think Obi-Wan is calling. Keep well until next time."

"Until next time."

Anakin made his way to the lake retreat and found Shmi, Padme, and Obi-Wan already gathered.

"It's about time, Padawan," Obi-Wan smirked.

Anakin flushed. "Uh...Sorry, Master. I was talking to Luke."

"Mmmm. Indeed?" Obi-Wan raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"That's right. I promised him I'd talk to you. Thought he'd appreciate a mission report."

Obi-Wan's expression relaxed into a kind smile. "All right. That's a reasonable excuse. I'll let it go this time."

"You're very generous, Master," Anakin said meekly. Obi-Wan snorted with laughter. Anakin laughed outright, grinning. "What, you don't believe me?"

"I don't believe your act," Obi-Wan laughed. "I never did, in fact. You may have gained perspective, but old habits die hard."

"Or never die at all. And come on, Master. You enjoy this."

Obi-Wan sighed. "All I can say is it's a good thing I can't be killed again."

"Master!" Anakin looked stricken. But then he saw Obi-Wan wink, and smiled.

"Ani," Padme crooned happily, and pulled him against her tenderly.

"Padme," Anakin breathed into her hair.

Obi-Wan stepped discreetly toward some bushes. Shmi followed him as Anakin and Padme shared a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Ani. You've come back."

Anakin smiled lovingly. "The Jedi freed me again. Qui-Gon suggested I talk to our son, and Luke told me to reconcile with Obi-Wan. Luckily for me, Obi-Wan agreed to give me another chance."

"You couldn't ask for a better friend than Obi-Wan. He worried about you, you know. And he was the last person I saw when I was alive. I'm sorry I wasn't always honest with him. Wait, what am I...? Obi-Wan, where did you go?"

"Hmmm?" Obi-Wan chuckled from behind Padme. "You called?" He moved up beside them.

"Obi-Wan, did you hear my apology?"

"It wasn't an apology. It was a statement."

"Master Kenobi. Always so technical."

"Senator, you know as well as I that technicality is everything. How do you think I became so good at...um...obscuring the truth?"

Padme chuckled appreciatively. "You never outright lied. You'd have made a good politician if you weren't already in a profession."

"Um...Forgive me if I find that assessment disconcerting. Though you and Bail were a few of the ethical ones."

"all right." Padme met Obi-Wan's gaze steadily. "I'm sorry I lied to you about ending things with Ani. I couldn't. I knew you were right, of course, but my heart just wouldn't let me. And I want to thank you for protecting Luke and ensuring his survival." She glanced over at Anakin and then back to Obi-Wan. "I couldn't believe he actually killed you. I didn't think he could fall much further, but after that...Obi-Wan, when he killed you, I lost faith in him. I vowed I'd never forgive him and pretty much disowned him. But when I saw you two bantering like old times...You brought Ani back to me." She embraced Obi-Wan warmly and even kissed him on the cheek.

"I...Um..." Obi-Wan flushed awkwardly. "You're welcome. And none of our efforts would have amounted to anything if Anakin wasn't a team player."

"Still, you deserve appreciation, too."

"And what about my Master and Knight Skywalker...The other Knight Skywalker." Obi-Wan grinned.

"I acknowledge their help, but you were the one who got hurt."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Master, did you meet my mother?"

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Yes, I did. Before you arrived." Obi-Wan smiled at Shmi. "Your mother was grateful to Qui-Gon for freeing you. I told her I was sorry the Jedi turned out to be the wrong choice for you. She thanked me for doing my best to protect you and said she regretted the trouble you caused the Jedi and the galaxy as a whole. And she said she appreciated that I loved Anakin Skywalker to the very end and that I should tell Qui-Gon he should be proud of me."

"Wow. And here Luke was just telling me the galaxy is making preparations to celebrate the fall of the Empire."

Obi-Wan smiled. "They deserve it. Master Yoda and I plan to attend. Speaking of which, we'd better get to work if you expect to come with us. To not do so would be unthinkable."

"But I was a ruler of the Empire. Of course, I shouldn't be there."

"So you mean to say you aren't happy it's destroyed?"

"Of course, I am. But I don't deserve to celebrate as though I did anything to bring it down."

"Padawan, don't make me pull rank."

"I...All right. I'll...I'll come for Luke's sake. But I'm not staying. Just a brief hello."

"That's fine." Obi-Wan smiled. "That will be enough."

"Come on, Mother," Padme said to Shmi. "Jedi business, you know. We'll only get in the way and make it harder for Ani to concentrate."

"You mind Obi-Wan, Ani. If I hear you are being difficult and causing him pain...I know he answers to Qui-Gon, but I think of him as a son, too, now, even if I don't know him well."

"Yes, Mother."

Obi-Wan found that this time, he believed Anakin's submissive tone.

"Basically, to make ourselves visible, we are using the Force on our own signatures and willing the signatures to take a shape. Normally, as you know, A Force-sensitive feels signatures as distinct but invisible patterns, much like a voice or a face. But the form the signature takes is completely up to us."

Anakin nodded attentively.

"It helps to quiet one's mind, as though preparing for a healing or meditative trance. This way, our signatures are more prominent to us." Obi-Wan touched Anakin's mind lightly. "Come with me, Padawan, so I can supervise and you can better feel what I'm doing."

Anakin slipped easily into the serenity Obi-Wan was asking for. He considered that he'd never really had an easy time of it while alive. He found the proximity to Obi-Wan safe rather than intrusive or frightening.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "Broadcasting."

"Oh." Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'm happy to know you finally trust me. If you don't mind broadcasting, you can carry on doing so, but given the focus this impending exercise requires, it would be easier for **me **if you didn't."

"Um...Right." Anakin ducked his head and carefully erected his shields.

"Thank you. Now. Let's try again."

This time, they managed a unified meditation and Obi-Wan began manipulating the Force around his signature, imprinting a clear mental image of himself during the Clone Wars, sitting astride Boga.

"Wow! Cool! So that's what you were up to without me."

"She was a fine animal and a mighty ally. Smart, too. I think she was killed when...when Cody betrayed me."

"Oh." Anakin nodded awkwardly.

"I'll never forget her."

"She probably won't forget you, either. Her kind are known for their memories. I'm certain she liked you a great deal and would remember you as a good Master."

"I haven't found her in the Force yet, but maybe one day. Why don't you try now?"

Anakin gathered the Force in the same way Obi-Wan had and thought of himself dressed as a Padawan, a young boy again as Obi-Wan had first met him.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You always were a fast learner, Padawan. I think you'll do all right when we say hello to Luke. Though I'd recommend a different image for him."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, he wouldn't recognize me this way. Do I really have to go?"

"Padawan," Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin sighed. "It was worth a try."

"You're being ridiculous. If you think that maybe you will fail, Yoda and I will be there. I think we can help."

"Luke has never seen me. I mean, not like this. What if he doesn't recognize me?"

"He will. The Force will tell him."

"Okay."

Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin wandered the galaxy, looking at the various parties being held on different planets. They found themselves drinking in the joy the Force reverberated. Eventually, they ended up at Luke's celebration. Anakin felt he didn't quite belong, but he'd given his word and anyway, he mercifully couldn't be seen by most of the beings there. Finally, Luke broke away from his friends and Obi-Wan and Yoda advanced slowly. Anakin flanked Obi-Wan and felt the Force ripple as his Masters appeared to Luke. He noted Luke saw them and concentrated on projecting an image of himself as a young Knight, when he was still a true Jedi.

Luke's face lit up at seeing all of them together and Anakin realized he was finally home.


End file.
